Stronger Than The Stars
by heypresto33
Summary: Thunder was the founder of ThunderClan. Sky was the founder of SkyClan. Love is not forbidden outside the Clans, but when these two fall in love and SkyClan are driven from the forest, what will come of them? DOES NOT FOLLOW PROPER STORYLINE.


**Chapter 1: Peace.**

Quiet lay upon the forest. There was not a sound to be heard. Not even a mouse stirred. But the sound of faint meowing came from Fourtrees. Sky brushed her head against Thunder's. "I'll always be there for you. I will stay by your side, through thick or thin. Whether the world comes crashing down or not, I will always love you, Thunder."

Her white pelt glimmered in the Moonlight and the patches of gray in her fur turned to blue. Thunder rubbed back and entwined his tail with hers. "We are forever bonded, Sky, and I will always love you too. I will never leave your side." He paused, tasting the air. "Run, Sky! Go through my Territory! I smell Shadowclan!"

Sky's eyes filled with fear for their secret and she streaked off through the undergrowth. Thunder leapt up onto the Great Rock, his pelt turning to flame in the Moonlight. "What are you doing here?!" He spun around to see a Black She-Cat; her Green Eyes piercing him to the core. "Shadow! I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"Who cares? Thunderstruck, are you?" Shadow hissed playfully. "Anyway, back to the point. I smell Skyclan. I smell _Sky._ What was she doing here?"

That caught him totally off guard. "Sky wasn't here, you mousebrained idiot! Go and get your nose checked! I can't smell anything!" Shadow hissed and sprang up beside him, her gaze as cold as ice.

"I'm not stupid, Thunder! She was here! What were you doing?" She took a step closer and snarled. "It's none of your business what other Clan Leaders come to discuss here! Get out of my fur, fox-dung!" Thunder unseathed his claws and flexed them after that remark.

"Fox-Dung, am I? I'll tell you who's fox-dung!" The black She-Cat leapt into the air, twisted and landed squarely on his back. She raked her claws down both flanks and he screeched in pain. He threw her off and pushed her off the Great Rock to the ground.

Thunder leapt down and sunk his teeth into her ear. She wailed and batted his underbelly with her paws. He jumped off and she lashed out, leaving a wound across his cheek. "I'll teach you to mess with Shadowclan, Thunder!"

Thunder then raked his claws across her face, stunning her and leaving him to escape. He dashed through the undergrowth and climbed the Owl Tree. From the highest branch he could see the Shadowclan Leader yowl in defeat and head off for her own Territory. When he knew it was safe, Thunder scrambled back down the tree, only to be greeted by Sky. "I saw what happened," She mewed fearfully, "Our secret won't be safe for long, Thunder. But I must let you know that even if our secret is revealed to the Clans, I will always love you." Thunder dipped his head to the pretty She-Cat. "I will always love you too, Sky. Shadow will be suspicious. I don't know how long we can hold the secret for."

Pain and sorrow filled Sky's eyes. "Thunder, I'm sorry but… It might be best if didn't see each other at Fourtrees anymore. I know, it will be hard but Shadow already knows of our meetings and we can't take the risk of letting the other Clans find out."

The fire colored Tom was feeling the same heart-breaking emotions. "I understand. It's for the best. I guess I'll see you at the next Gathering, then." Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh, Thunder! The Gathering is just three sunrises away! Better be ready! Goodbye and Goodnight, Thunder. I love you."

Thunder watched his mate go. "I love you too." He whispered to himself before heading back to camp. The ferns brushed against his pelt as he crawled through the undergrowth. Soon the camp barrier was in sight. He crawled through the thorn tunnel and dipped his head to Raven, the cat on guard duty. Fern, the Medicine Cat, came racing out of her den. "Oh my goodness Thunder! What happened! Come to my den right away! You have a Gathering to host in three sunrises and I won't be letting you set one paw outside Thunderclan Territory until those wounds are healed!"

He rolled his eyes and followed the small gray She-Cat back to her den. She was always too worried. He lay down in one of the nests and Fern went over to get some herbs. She got the ones she needed and whipped around to face her Leader, her Green Eyes filled with worry but her face stern. "Explain. Now." Thunder took a deep breath in and braced himself. "I was taking a break at Fourtrees. You know, getting out, having a breather… Stuff like that. Sky arrived and we were talking and we caught scent of Shadowclan and she left. Then Shadow suspected that I was forming Alliances with Skyclan and all so she attacked me. We got in a fight, but I managed to escape. I saw Sky again at the Owl Tree and then I came home."

Fern began applying the herbs. She looked shocked. "This could mean Shadowclan may turn against us. Don't worry though, Shadow has always been a bit of a…" She trailed off, not able to find the right words. "Mousebrained idiot?" Thunder suggested.

Fern giggled. "Precisely! There you go, all finished! I'm going back to sleep and you need to rest." His dipped his head respectively to the Medicine Cat before she padded away. Thunder couldn't get Sky off his mind. He loved her deeply and didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But somewhere, deep inside, Thunder could sense her fear. It was an immense wave of fear, pain and blood that chilled him to the bone. He blinked a few times, wondering what was happening to his mate before sleep consumed him.


End file.
